As Belas e os Mongos
by FireKai
Summary: 14 personagens de animes, femininas e masculinas, irão participar num programa para casais. Só com cooperação os casais ultrapassarão as etapas e só um dos casais irá ganhar o concurso. Qual deles irá ganhar? Leiam e descubram!
1. Começa o Programa!

**Olá a todos. Nesta história, que foi escrita no meu fotolog, haverá um concurso chamado "As Belas e os Mongos". As regras estão explicadas abaixo, mas antes de mais tenho a dizer que, as expulsões do concurso e quem vence, foi decidido por mim, pela Daphne Ishida, pela Slayra Ramba e pela Mione 11.**

**Então é assim, sete casais, compostos por personagens de animes, vão competir, para ver qual deles vai vencer. Os casais, como é óbvio, são formados por duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher (lá por serem casais, não quer dizer que tenham nenhum romance entre eles, ok?). As mulheres, como o nome do programa indica, são muito bonitas, mas muito burras também. Já os homens, são inteligentes, mas não muito atraentes (pelo menos, alguns não são) e não sabem quase nada de mulheres. **

**Ao longo do concurso, as mulheres tentaram ficar mais inteligentes e os homens tentaram ficar em forma e aprender a conquistar uma mulher. **

**Agora, vou apresentar a lista de candidatos. 7 personagens femininas e 7 personagens masculinas. Vou pôr também uma pequena descrição das personagens, para quem não souber quem elas são. **

**Número – Nome – **_Anime a que pertencem – _Descrição da personagem

_**Belas: **_

**1 - Minako - **_Sailormoon _- A Minako é a bonita, loira e burrinha Sailor Vénus  
**2 - Sakura - **_Card Captor Sakura_** -** A Sakura tem poderes mágicos, que usa através das cartas de Clow  
**3 - Ming Ming** - _Beyblade_ - A Ming Ming é uma beyblader e cantora, adorada, mas também odiada  
**4 - Mimi** - _Digimon_ - A princípio, era egoísta e desmiolada, mais tarde, tornou-se numa pessoa melhor  
**5 - Bra** - _Dragon Ball GT_ - A Bra adora fazer compras e não gosta de responsabilidades  
**6 - Holly** - _Monster Rancher_ - A Holly é uma pessoa sincera, mas com pouca instrução escolar  
**7 - Mai** - _Yu-gi-oh_ - A Mai é uma loira fatal e uma grande duelista 

_**Mongos: **_

**1 - Kenny** - _Beyblade _- Ele é bom com computadores e peças de beyblade, mas é tímido  
**2 - Izzy** - _Digimon _- Outra personagem que adora computadores  
**3 - Eriol** - _Card Captor Sakura_ - O Eriol é um inglês intelectual, apesar da idade  
**4 - Seto Kaiba** - _Yu-gi-oh_ - O Kaiba tem a sua própria empresa, que gere com punho de ferro  
**5 - Umino** - _Sailormoon_ - Ele foi colega da Sailor Moon e tem uns óculos que parecem rodas de bicicleta  
**6 - Satoshi Hiwatari** - _DN Angel_ - Ele é bastante inteligente e tem dificuldade em fazer amigos  
**7 - Tracey** - _Pokémon _- O Tracey adora desenhar e cuidar de pokémons 

**As Belas e os Mongos**

**Capítulo 1: Começa o Programa!**

A câmara focou um grande estúdio de televisão. No meio do estúdio, encontravam-se os três apresentadores do programa, FireKai Flash, Daphne Takeshi e Mione Weasley.

**Daphne:** Boa noite! Sejam bem-vindos a este novo programa!

**Mione:** As Belas e os Mongos é um programa que vai revolucionar a televisão.

**FireKai:** Sete belas mulheres vão vir até ao estúdio e escolherão quem serão os seus parceiros, sete homens inteligentes, mas com pouca vocação para lidar com mulheres.

**Daphne:** E alguns deles são bem feios! **– acrescentou ela.**

**FireKai:** Está na hora de conhecermos as nossas belas! - **disse ele.** - Começamos pela Minako Aino!

A loira, defensora da justiça, entrou no estúdio e sentou-se num dos sofás que ali havia.

**Daphne:** Depois, temos a Sakura Kinomoto e a Ming Ming... qualquer coisa, porque não sabemos o último nome dela...

A Sakura, saltitante, entrou no estúdio, acompanhada pela Ming Ming, que fez uma pose para o público que estava no estúdio. Ambas se sentaram junto à Minako.

**Mione:** A seguir temos a Mimi Tachikawa e a Bra Briefs!

A Mimi entrou no estúdio e sorriu a todos. A Bra, por sua vez piscou o olho ao FireKai e depois acenou ao público. Sentaram-se junto às outras.

**FireKai:** E por fim, a Holly... bom, só Holly, não temos último nome e a Mai Valentine!

A Holly entrou timidamente no estúdio, já a Mai foi indiferente ao aplauso do público. Elas sentaram-se com as outras.

**Daphne:** Agora meninas, vocês vão tirar um papel deste saco. **­ - disse ela, mostrando uma saco que continha sete papes lá dentro. – **Em cada papel está escrito o nome de um dos homens ou rapazes, que vai ser o vosso par.

A Daphne caminhou até às belas, baralhando os papéis dentro do saco.

**Daphne:** Muito bem, Minako, és a primeira a tirar um papel.

A Minako pôs a mão dentro do saco e tirou de lá um papel. O nome que lá lhe aparecia era Seto Kaiba.

**Mione:** Então, que entre o Seto Kaiba!

O Seto entrou no estúdio, com o seu ar frio, e nem ligou à pobre da Mione, que sorria para ele. Ele dirigiu-se à Minako, disse-lhe olá e ambos se foram sentar num sofá mais afastado.

Depois, foi a vez das outras meninas tirarem os papéis. À Sakura calhou ficar com o Umino, um rapaz com uns óculos estranhos e que quase embateu contra o sofá onde eles se foram sentar. A Ming Ming ficou com o Tracey, o desenhador e até não pareceram ficar muito aborrecidos com a companhia um do outro.

À Mimi calhou fazer par com o Satoshi, que era bastante calado, o que aborreceu um pouco a jovem. A Bra ficou com o Eriol, que se mostrava muito intelectual e dizia coisas que a Bra não compreendia. A Holly ficou com o Izzy Izumi e pareceram dar-se bem. Por fim, a Mai ficou com o Kenny, o que fazia um contraste estranho, porque a Mai era muito alta e o Kenny muito baixo.

**FireKai:** Agora que os pares estão formados, vamos às regras. As meninas vão ter lições sobre vários assuntos, para ficarem mais inteligentes. Já os rapazes, vão ter aulas de preparação física e terão de aprender a lidar com as mulheres.

**Daphne:** Depois de alguns dias, vai haver nomeações e um casal vai sair. E assim sucessivamente, até que sobrem só dois casais finalistas e depois um deles vai ganhar.

**Mione:** Bom, esforcem-se para trabalhar e aperfeiçoem-se ou podem acabar por ser expulsos.

**FireKai:** E agora, podem ir para a mansão, que será a vossa casa nos dias que passarem neste programa.

E assim, os sete casais abandonaram o estúdio.

Primeiro dia na mansão. Como ainda não se conheciam bem, a primeira prova de cada casal era que os elementos de cada casal, fizessem perguntas um ao outro, a fim de ficarem a saber mais sobre os seus gostos, etc.

A Sakura e o Umino tinham decidido ir conversar para o jardim. O Umino sorria muito, o que deixava a Sakura um pouco desconfortável.

**Umino:** Bom, faz-me as perguntas que quiseres.

**Sakura:** Ah... bem, porque é que usas óculos desses?

**Umino:** Primeiro, porque sou míope. E segundo, porque acho que me dão estilo.

**Sakura:** O.O

**Umino:** Então diz-me lá, o que é que gostas de fazer?

**Sakura:** Ah... bem...

**Umino:** Tens algum passatempo?

**Sakura:** Bem, cartas... **– disse ela, timidamente e um pouco reticente.**

**Umino:** Ah, gostas de jogar às cartas. Eu também :)

**Sakura:** ¬¬ Não era bem isso...

A Mimi e o Satoshi tinham permanecido no quarto deles.

**Mimi:** Eu vivi muitos anos nos Estados Unidos.

**Satoshi:** Hum, hum. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça**.

**Mimi:** E gosto de cor-de-rosa.

**Satoshi:** Prefiro azul.

**Mimi:** Olha lá, a cor do teu cabelo é natural?

**Satoshi:** Sim, o azul é natural. **– respondeu ele.**

**Mimi:** Bolas, que inveja. Se eu quero ter o meu cabelo cor-de-rosa, tenho de o pintar.

A Bra e o Eriol estavam numa das salas da casa.

**Bra:** O que é que tu gostas de fazer?

**Eriol:** Eu gosto de ler, estudar e...

A Bra cortou-lhe logo a palavra.

**Bra:** Eu gosto é de me divertir, ir às compras e coisas assim.

**Eriol:** Nem tudo na vida podem ser diversões.

**Bra:** Depende. Como a minha família é rica, eu só preciso de me divertir. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Eriol:** Estás mal habituada.

**Bra:** Não acho isso. **– disse ela, de modo simples.**

**Eriol:** Bom, não interessa. Havemos de nos entender, espero eu.

A Holly e o Izzy estavam no seu quarto.

**Izzy:** Ah, então tu também tens ligações com monstros, não é?

**Holly:** Sim, mas são diferentes dos montros que tu descreveste.

**Izzy:** Pois. Os monstros que eu conheço chamam-se digimons.

**Holly:** E mudam de forma, não é? No meu mundo eles têm de se fundir. **– explicou ela.**

**Izzy:** Bom, falemos mais de nós. O que é que gostas de fazer?

**Holly:** Gosto de passear e respirar o ar puro.

**Izzy:** Bom, eu prefiro estar dentro de casa, a mexer no computador. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Holly:** Isso não é nada saudável.

**Izzy:** Mas aprendo imensas coisas, principalmente na internet. Se quiseres, até te mostro uns sites.

**Holly:** Bom… pode ser.

A Minako olhou para o Seto Kaiba e suspirou.

**Minako:** Estamos aqui há uma hora e só trocámos meia dúzia de palavras. Queres fazer-me perguntas ou não?

**Kaiba:** Nem por isso.

**Minako:** -.-" Chato!

**Kaiba:** Não sou curioso sobre a vida das outras pessoas.

**Minako:** Então, fala-me da tua vida. **– pediu ela.**

**Kaiba:** Eu sou muito reservado.

**Minako:** -.-X Tudo bem. Com o tempo, hei-de conseguir que fales abertamente.

**Kaiba:** Força, bem podes tentar.

O Tracey e a Ming Ming estavam no quarto deles. A Ming Ming não tinha parado de falar e o Tracey só tinha dito duas palavras na última meia hora.

**Ming Ming:** E tenho montes de fãs. É que todos me adoram, estás a perceber? E...

**Tracey:** Desculpa lá, mas não queres que eu fale de mim?

A Ming Ming arregalou os olhos.

**Ming Ming:** Era suposto falares de ti também?

**Tracey:** ¬¬ Sim...

**Ming Ming:** Ai é? Pensei que só eu é que tinha de falar. **– disse ela, um pouco confusa.**

**Tracey:** Isto não vai ser fácil…

O Kenny estava no seu quarto com a Mai. O Kenny estava a mexer no seu computador portátil e a Mai estava a arranjar o seu deck de cartas. O Kenny lançou um olhar à Mai.

**Kenny:** Hum... não devíamos conversar?

**Mai:** Talvez. - **disse ela, sem prestar muita atenção.**

O Kenny caminhou até ela.

**Kenny:** Não gostas muito de mim, pois não?

A Mai levantou os olhos para ele.

**Mai:** Não é nada disso. Até te acho engraçado.

O Kenny corou imenso.

**Kenny:** Ah... que bom.

**Mai:** Só que eu não sou muito conversadora.

**Kenny:** Estou a ver... e que tal se me ensinasses a jogar esse jogo de cartas?

A Mai pareceu surpreendida.

**Mai:** Queres aprender?

**Kenny:** Pode ser.

**Mai:** Ah, então eu explico-te. - **disse ela e sorriu.**

Dois dias depois, todos voltaram ao estúdio. Os três apresentadores do programa olharam para eles.

**FireKai:** Hoje vamos anunciar quais são os nomeados desta semana.

**Daphne:** Vão ser três casais nomeados.

**Mione:** O primeiro casal nomeado é... a Sakura e o Umino.

**FireKai:** O segundo casal nomeado é a Bra e o Eriol. **– anunciou ele.**

**Daphne:** E por fim, temos a Holly e o Izzy.

**Mione:** Apesar de estarem nomeados, lembrem-se que isso não quer dizer que vão sair, por isso, só têm de se esforçar mais para se salvarem.

**FireKai:** Daqui a dois dias, será anunciado o casal que vai sair.

**Sakura: **Ai… estamos nomeados…

**Bra: **Será que me vão expulsar?

**Daphne:** Tenham calma, só um casal vai sair. Até daqui a dois dias!

No dia seguinte à nomeação dos três casais, todos se reuniram na sala de estar, para conversarem.

**Minako:** Não gosto da ideia de sermos nomeados e sairmos.

**Kaiba:** Ora, se ninguém fosse nomeado e saísse, não acabava o concurso. **– disse ele.**

**Sakura:** Porque será que o meu casal foi nomeado? Não gostam de mim?

**Umino:** Eu gosto, minha lindinha.

**Sakura:** -.-" Credo… **- disse ela, afastando-se do Umino.**

**Bra:** Eu acho mal eu ter sido nomeada. Sou a pessoa, dentro desta casa, que tem mais estilo!

**Eriol:** O estilo não é tudo. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Bra:** Tudo não é. Mas quase tudo.

**Holly:** Lá por sermos nomeados, não quer dizer que vamos sair logo.

**Izzy:** Pois. Fomos nomeados, mas não quer dizer que um casal nomeado saia logo. Pode escapar-se e ser outro casal expulso.

**Ming Ming:** Ainda bem que eu não fui nomeada.

**Tracey:** Nós Ming Ming. Ainda bem que nós não fomos nomeados. **– corrigiu ele.**

**Satoshi:** O casal a que pertenço também não foi nomeado. Mas se fosse, a culpa era da Mimi.

**Mimi:** ¬¬

**Satoshi:** É que ela é um bocado burra.

**Mimi:** Ora! Seu chato! - **disse ela e cruzou os braços.**

**Mai:** O Kenny é inteligente.

O Kenny corou até à raiz dos cabelos.

**Mai:** Bom, amanhã os três casais nomeados vão ter de prestar provas. Têm de se esforçar.

No dia seguinte, os sete casais foram levados até ao estúdio.

**FireKai:** Olá a todos!

**Daphne:** Aqui estamos nós para uma grande gala, onde um dos três casais nomeados vai ser expulso! **– anunciou ela.**

**Mione:** Os três casais nomeados vão ter de prestar provas. E depois, virá a votação do público, que ditará quem vai sair do jogo.

**Daphne:** Para já, vamos começar com a prova das imagens, para as belas que estão nomeadas.

**FireKai:** Na prova das imagens, vai aparecer uma imagem para cada casal e a bela vai ter de saber quem é a pessoa que está na imagem. - **explicou ele.** - Vamos começar pelo casal Sakura e Umino!

**Minako: **Bom, o que vale é que, quem não está nomeado, não tem de prestar provas. **– sussurrou ela.**

A Sakura e o Umino foram até ao centro do estúdio, onde estava uma mesa e uma cadeira. O Umino sentou-se na cadeira e a Sakura subiu para a mesa. O FireKai aproximou-se do casal.

**FireKai:** Estão preparados?

**Sakura e Umino:** Sim. **– responderam eles, em coro.**

**FireKai:** Então vamos lá! - **disse ele e no ecrã gigante que havia ali, apareceu a cara de uma mulher.** - Quem é esta?

**Sakura:** Hum... não me é estranha... **– disse ela, pensativa.**

**FireKai:** Mas sabes o nome dela ou não?

**Sakura:** Quer dizer... sei que começa por F...

**FireKai:** Então vou dar-te uma pista. Ela gosta da cor azul e de sacos. **– disse ele.**

A Sakura ficou pensativa durante algum tempo. Depois ouviu-se uma buzina.

**FireKai:** Este som significa que terminou o tempo para responder. A resposta correcta seria Fátima Felgueiras. Podem ir. – **A Sakura e o Umino saíram dali e a Bra e o Eriol tomaram o seu lugar. **– Estão prontos?

**Bra e Eriol:** Sim.

No ecrã gigante apareceu a cara de um rapaz novo, com uma cicatriz em forma de relâmpago.

**Bra:** Ah! Este é fácil! É o rapaz relâmpago!

**Todos os outros:** -.-"

**Bra:** Não é? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**FireKai:** Não.

**Bra:** Hum... então sei lá... olhem, vou arriscar. Se calhar é o Harry Potter.

**FireKai:** Correcto! Muito bem. Podem voltar para os vossos lugares. - **a Bra e o Eriol saíram e a Holly e o Izzy substituíram-nos.** - Preparados para começar?

**Holly e Izzy:** Sim.

**FireKai:** Ora bem, que venha a próxima foto.

No ecrã gigante, apareceu a imagem de um homem com cabelo branco em pé.

**Holly:** Hum... não sei... se calhar é o Mário Soares.

**FireKai:** Não. **­– disse ele, abanando negativamente a cabeça.**

**Holly:** Não? Mas tenho a certeza que é ele!

**FireKai:** Não é.

**Holly:** Ai não? E vão-me dizer que é quem? O Einstein?

**FireKai:** Exactamente! Acertaste! É o Einstein! Podem ir sentar-se ao pé dos outros.

A Holly ficou confusa, mas saiu dali com o Izzy. A Daphne e a Mione vieram juntar-se ao FireKai.

**Daphne:** Está na hora da prova dos rapazes. A prova de hoje consiste em saltarem no trampolim. Vamos a isso!

O Umino, o Eriol e o Izzy juntaram-se à Daphne. A Mione e o FireKai afastaram-se.

**Daphne:** Ora bem, tentem saltar o melhor que puderem, ok? Começa o Umino.

A mesa e a cadeira tinham sido substituídas por um trampolim. O Umino preparou-se, correu, saltou e... errou o trampolim e caiu de cara no chão.

**Daphne:** O.O Aquilo deve ter doído...

**Umino:** Eu... estou bem... - **disse ele, antes de desmaiar.**

Uma equipa médica veio buscá-lo.

**Daphne:** Bom, está na vez do Eriol.

O Eriol preparou-se e saltou com facilidade.

**Daphne:** Muito bem. É a vez do Izzy.

O Izzy saltou relativamente bem, mas ia caindo quando aterrou.

**Daphne:** Muito bem. Agora, Sakura, Bra e Holly, venham cá!

As três raparigas aproximaram-se. Pouco depois o Umino, já recuperado, juntou-se ao grupo. O FireKai e a Mione também foram para ali.

Mione: Agora, depois das provas estarem terminadas, está na hora de vermos quem é que o público escolheu para abandonar o programa. O casal que obtiver menos percentagem de votos, vai sair.

Todos olharam para o ecrã gigante. Apareceu um gráfico com a cara dos três casais, o gráfico começou a crescer e depois parou.

**Sakura e Umino:** 14 porcento

**Bra e Eriol:** 43 porcento

**Holly e Izzy:** 43 porcento

**Mione:** E assim, o casal que vai deixar o programa é a Sakura e o Umino! **– anunciou a apresentadora.**

**Sakura:** Oh, que pena...

**Umino:** Pois, tens pena de não estares mais tempo perto de mim, não é fofura? Não te preocupes que eu planeio encontrar-me muitas vezes contigo. **– disse ele, piscando o olho à Sakura.**

**Sakura:** O.o

De repente, da plateia saltou o Shaoran e deu um murro ao Umino, fazendo-o cair no chão.

**Mione:** E assim, a Gala termina.

**Daphne:** Agora temos apenas 6 casais em jogo.

**FireKai:** Daqui a alguns dias, vamos ter mais nomeações. Até lá!

**E aqui está o primeiro capítulo desta história. O que irá acontecer agora? Continuem a ler e descubram!**


	2. Romance no Ar

**Capítulo 2: Romance no Ar**

A Bra e o Eriol estavam a estudar geografia.

**Eriol:** E pronto, tens de saber isto. Queres que eu explique outra vez?

**Bra:** Hum, não obrigada. - **disse ela, descontraída.** - Olha lá, tenho mesmo de saber tudo isto?

**Eriol:** Bom, podem perguntar-te sobre isso na gala.

**Bra:** Ah... que chatice, detesto estudar.

**Eriol:** Tens de te esforçar.

**Bra:** Certo. Vou tentar. Mas de qualquer maneira, se não formos nomeados, não tenho de saber isto.

Enquanto isso, o Kenny tentava ensinar o nome de vários países à Mai, mas não estava a ser fácil.

**Mai:** Não consigo fixar os nomes.

**Kenny:** Mas tem de ser.

**Mai:** É muito complicado...

**Kenny:** Bom, deixa-me pensar... olha, tu consegues memorizar os nomes das cartas que usas, não é?

**Mai:** Sim.

**Kenny:** Então, faz de conta que os países são nomes de cartas.

Passada meia hora, a Mai continuava na mesma.

**Mai:** Continuo sem saber nada -.-" **– queixou-se ela.**

**Kenny:** ...

**Mai:** E que tal se fossemos jogar às cartas?

O Satoshi e a Mimi não se estavam a sair muito bem, também.

**Mimi:** Ora bem, esse país... é a Dinamarca!

**Satoshi:** A Dinamarca? Qual Dinamarca qual quê?! Isto é a Itália! Tu és mesmo burra!

**Mimi:** Não me chames nomes! **– gritou ela.**

**Satoshi:** Ora, só te chamo nomes porque não consegues fixar nada. Os teus pais, quando te fizeram, não te deram um cérebro?

Os olhos da Mimi encheram-se de lágrimas e ela saiu do quarto a correr.

A Holly estava a fazer mais progressos que as outras belas. Já tinha decorado vários nomes.

**Izzy:** Muito bem. Aprendes depressa.

A Holly sorriu.

**Holly:** Obrigada.

**Izzy:** Mas temos de nos esforçar mais, está bem?

**Holly:** Sim, não quero ser nomeada. **– disse ela.**

**Izzy:** Pois. Seria uma pena se fossemos expulsos. Depois deixaríamos de estar ao pé um do outro.

A Holly corou imenso.

A Ming Ming olhou para o Tracey e piscou os olhos.

**Ming Ming:** Podias repetir novamente, por favor?

**Tracey:** -.-" Pela décima vez, a capital de Portugal é Lisboa. A capital do Brasil é Brasília. Entendido?

**Ming Ming:** Não compreendo. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.** - Quer dizer, Brasil e Brasilia, tudo bem, mas Portugal e Lisboa? Devia ser Portugal e... sei lá, Portugália! Esta gente não percebe nada de nomes.

**Tracey:** Ming Ming, o teu dever é saberes isto e não dares opiniões sobre os nomes.

**Ming Ming:** Não interessa! Um dia, se eu tiver um país só meu, vai chamar-se Ming Minglandia e a capital será Minglandia. Gostas?

O Tracey começou a rir-se, caiu no chão e desmaiou.

**Ming Ming:** Oh, tadinho...

No quarto do Seto Kaiba e da Minako, o Seto estava deitado na cama a ler um livro. A Minako cruzou os braços.

**Minako:** Olha lá, tu não devias estar a ensinar-me qualquer coisa?

**Seto:** Talvez. - **disse ele, não lhe prestando atenção.**

**Minako:** -.-" Isto não está a correr bem. Desta maneira, ainda somos nomeados!

**Seto:** Pois, estou muito preocupado. - **disse ele, sem ligar nenhuma.**

**Minako:** Nós temos de ser populares e subir as audiências. Só há três maneiras de fazer isso. Ou nos damos muito bem e as pessoas ficam com boa impressão nossa, o que não é o caso. Ou discutimos violentamente e isso faz com que as pessoas prestem atenção em nós, mas pela negativa... só que nem isso dá! Tu nem discutes nem nada! Ficas para aí parado como um caracol!

O Seto Kaiba virou uma página e continuou a ler.

**Minako:** ¬¬X Bom, parece que temos de empregar a terceira opção. Romance. As pessoas adoram romance e coisas assim. Vou ter de fazer o sacrifício, para ver se nós não somos expulsos.

Ela foi até à cama, tirou o livro das mãos do Kaiba e lançou-o pela janela.

**Seto:** O.O Mas o que é isto?!

**Minako:** Cala-te e beija-me, seu parvo! - **disse ela e beijou o Seto Kaiba.**

Dois dias depois, os seis casais foram novamente aos estúdios, para ficarem a saber quem estava nomeado.

**FireKai:** Olá a todos!

**Daphne:** Preparados para saber quem são os casais nomeados? **– perguntou ela.**

**Os casais:** Sim!

**Mione:** Voltamos a ter três casais nomeados.

**FireKai:** Os casais nomeados são... Bra e Eriol.

**Bra:** Bolas, outra vez?

**Eriol:** Porque é que não gostam de nós? **– perguntou ele, aborrecido.**

**Daphne:** O segundo casal nomeado é a Holly e o Izzy.

**Holly:** Oh... - **disse ela, desapontada.**

**Izzy:** Calma, isso não quer dizer que vamos sair.

**Mione:** E por fim, a Mai e o Kenny.

**Mai:** Fomos nomeados? Ora, bolas!

**Kenny:** Será que é por jogarmos muito às cartas? **– perguntou ele.**

**FireKai:** E estes são os resultados. A Minako e o Seto Kaiba, a Ming Ming e o Tracey, a Mimi e o Satoshi escapam mais uma vez à nomeação.

**Ming Ming:** Yes! Somos populares! **– disse ela, dando pulos de alegria.**

**Satoshi:** Nem sei como é que o meu casal não é nomeado. Com uma burra como a Mimi...

A Mimi começou a chorar baixinho.

**Minako:** Vês Kaiba? Se não sou eu a fazer alguma coisa, ainda íamos ser nomeados.

**Seto Kaiba:** E era preciso andares a beijar-me durante uma hora? **– perguntou ele, franzindo o sobrolho.**

**Minako:** Fiz o que foi preciso.

No dia seguinte…

A Mimi entrou a correr na sala.

**Mimi:** Pessoal, a casa está a pegar fogo!

A Ming Ming levantou-se logo.

**Ming Ming:** Que horror! Vamos fugir daqui depressa! **– gritou ela, alarmada.**

**Mimi:** Ai, desculpem, expliquei-me mal. O que queria dizer é que o quarto da Minako e do Seto Kaiba, está a pegar fogo.

**Ming Ming:** Então temos de os salvar!

**Mimi:** Ai, expliquei-me mal novamente... não está nada a arder. Mas... o quarto daqueles dois deve estar a ficar bastante quente.

A Mimi soltou uma gargalhada.

**Satoshi:** Estás-te a rir de quê, minha parva?

**Mimi:** Pára de me chamar nomes! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Tu és um estúpido caixa de óculos com cabelo azul!

O Eriol piscou os olhos e aproximou-se da Bra.

**Eriol:** Olha lá, aquele comentário, indirectamente, também se aplica a mim?

**Bra:** Porquê? Por seres um estúpido caixa de óculos e também teres cabelo azul? **– perguntou ela.**

**Eriol:** -.-"

**Mai:** Não vale a pena brigarem uns com os outros!

**Kenny:** Mas Mimi, afinal o que se passa?

**Mimi:** Ouvi... uns barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto deles. E nenhum deles está por aqui.

Os outros soltaram todos risos abafados, menos o Satoshi.

**Izzy:** Vamos até ao quarto deles! **– sugeriu ele e os outros concordaram.**

Todos subiram as escadas o mais silenciosamente possível e foram até à porta do quarto da Minako e do Seto Kaiba. As meninas empurraram os rapazes e puseram o ouvido encostado à porta. Ouviram vozes.

**Seto:** Minako, assim não!

**Minako:** Vá lá Seto! Não sejas chato! Eu gosto assim...

**Seto:** Mas não é assim que se faz!

**Minako:** Cada um faz como quer!

As meninas abriram muito os olhos.

**Holly:** Credo, a Minako deve ter... umas ideias... vocês percebem. - **disse ela, corada. **

**Ming Ming:** Se calhar tem lá aquele livro... como é que se chama? Kapasutra, não é?

**Os outros:** O.O Será que tem mesmo lá esse livro?

**Mai:** Façam menos barulho e deixem ouvir! **– disse ela, quase gritando.**

**Minako:** Hum... assim é que eu gosto, Seto!

**Seto:** Tu tens é uns gostos estranhos...

**Minako:** Talvez... ai Seto, chega-te aqui mais perto.

Os outros residentes da casa estavam todos a olhar uns para os outros.

**Kenny:** Ena pá, não sabia que eles estavam tão envolvidos...

**Mai:** Envolvidos e bem envolvidos...

**Satoshi:** Claro, o Seto Kaiba está com a Minako, linda e loira, não é como a estúpida da Mimi.

A Mimi olhou para ele, mas não disse nada.

**Bra:** É melhor sairmos daqui, antes que nos apanhem. **– disse ela.**

Mas nesse momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se, fazendo as meninas caírem no chão. A Minako e o Seto Kaiba ficaram a olhar para eles.

**Minako:** O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

**Seto Kaiba:** E ainda por cima, a ouvir atrás da porta!

**Holly:** Bem... hum...

**Ming Ming:** Quer dizer... nós ouvimos uns barulhos... **– começou ela, atrapalhada.**

**Mai:** Vamos directos ao assunto, pessoal. Vocês estavam enrolados um com o outro ou não?

A Minako olhou para o Seto Kaiba.

**Minako:** Claro que não.

**Bra:** Mas nós ouvimos! Gostos estranhos, eu gosto assim e tal...

**Seto Kaiba:** Ora, isso é porque a Minako quer estudar de cabeça para baixo. Ela diz que gosta assim e eu disse que era um gosto estranho.

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Izzy:** Bom, fizemos confusão.

**Mimi:** Pedimos desculpa.

**Satoshi:** A culpa foi da Mimi, mas pronto.

Os outros foram-se embora, envergonhados. A Minako fechou a porta do quarto e sorriu. Ela caminhou para o Seto Kaiba e saltou para cima dele.

**Minako:** Safámo-nos desta!

**Seto Kaiba:** Eles acreditaram mesmo no que eu disse! Obviamente que nós estávamos enrolados um com o outro!

**Minako:** Vamos mas é fazer menos barulho.

E beijaram-se.

Dois dias depois, os seis casais restantes entraram no estúdio para mais uma gala. Os três apresentadores estavam à sua espera.

**FireKai:** Olá aos seis casais.

**Daphne:** Os nomeados devem estar nervosos, pois algum dos casais vai sair.

**Mione:** Mas antes disso, vamos às curiosidades da semana! **– disse ela.**

A Mione e o FireKai afastaram-se, deixando a Daphne com os casais.

**Daphne:** Ora bem, nesta semana passaram-se muitas coisas. Primeiro, o Satoshi e a Mimi estão a dar-se cada vez pior. O que se passa com vocês?

**Satoshi:** Ela é burra como uma porta. É esse o problema que nos faz discutir!

**Mimi:** Ele é um insensível! - **gritou ela.** - Eu esforço-me, mas não tenho culpa de não conseguir memorizar tudo.

**Satoshi:** Estuda mais!

**Mimi:** Eu faço o melhor que posso!

**Daphne:** Pronto, pronto, tenham calma. Aconselho-vos a tentarem dar-se melhor, para o bem dos dois. - **disse ela.** - Passemos a outro assunto. Minako e Seto Kaiba. Então, parece que estão mais próximos um do outro, não é?

**Seto Kaiba:** Nós? Que ideia!

**Minako:** Pois. Nós nem gostamos um do outro. **– mentiu ela.**

**Daphne:** -.-" Por acaso não se esqueceram de que a casa é vigiada 24 horas e há câmaras em todos os quartos? Enquanto os vossos colegas ouviam as coisas do outro lado da porta, nós cá fora vimos tudo.

A Minako e o Seto Kaiba ficaram muito vermelhos.

**Ming Ming:** Ó dona apresentadora, acho que está a fazer confusão. Eles disseram que estavam a estudar.

**Daphne:** Não estavam nada. Estavam mas é a enrolar-se um com o outro. Bom, ficamos por aqui porque temos de passar às próximas provas.

A Daphne afastou-se e o FireKai chamou o primeiro casal nomeado, Bra e Eriol.

**FireKai:** Como esta semana estudaram geografia, vou fazer uma pergunta sobre o mundo, a geografia ou cultura. Preparados?

**Eriol:** Força.

**Bra:** Eu consigo responder bem, tenho a certeza! **– disse ela, confiante.**

**FireKai:** Qual é a capital de Itália?

A Bra ficou pensativa. Todos ficaram calados.

**Bra:** Tenho ideia de que o nome é parecido com uma fruta... romã... romã... Roma! É Roma!

**FireKai:** Certo! Podem ir. Agora que se aproximem a Holly e o Izzy.

A Holly e o Izzy prepararam-se.

**FireKai:** Bom, aqui vai a pergunta. Em que continente fica a China?

**Holly:** Ah, mas essa é fácil. Fica na Ásia! **– respondeu ela.**

**FireKai:** Certo! Muito bem.

**Izzy:** Ela é inteligente. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

Eles afastaram-se e aproximou-se o último casal nomeado, a Mai e o Kenny.

**FireKai:** Aqui vai a pergunta Mai. Qual a capital do Brasil?

Na plateia, a Ming Ming levantou-se.

**Ming Ming:** Essa eu sei! E é fácil! Em Portugal é Lisboa, no Brasil é ainda mais fácil é...

Mas o Tracey tapou-lhe a boca.

**Mai:** A capital do Brasil é Brasilia.

**FireKai:** Certo. Muito bem. Os três casais acertaram nas três perguntas.

O FireKai afastou-se e a Mione chamou o Kenny, o Eriol e o Izzy para uma prova física. Levantar um saco de trinta quilos. O Eriol conseguiu levantar o saco com muita dificuldade, o Izzy levantou o saco apenas por dois segundos e o Kenny nem conseguiu levantar o saco.

**Mione:** Bem, está na hora de vermos quem é que vai ser expulso! O casal que obtiver menos percentagem de votos, vai sair.

Todos olharam para o ecrã gigante. Apareceu um gráfico com a cara dos três casais, o gráfico começou a crescer e depois parou.

**Bra e Eriol:** 50 porcento

**Holly e Izzy:** 26 porcento

**Mai e Kenny:** 24 porcento

**Mione:** E assim, o casal que vai deixar o programa são a Mai e o Kenny!

**Mai:** Oh, que pena... **– disse ela, desanimada por ter de abandonar o programa.**

**Kenny:** Fizemos o melhor que pudemos...

**FireKai:** O jogo é mesmo assim.

**Daphne:** Daqui a alguns dias, teremos novas nomeações. Fiquem atentos e até lá!

Passaram-se dois dias. Os cinco casais que restavam tinham estado a estudar e agora descansavam à beira da piscina. O Satoshi não parava de olhar para a Bra, que era a única que estava de biquini.

**Bra:** Afinal, Minako e Seto, vocês estão juntos ou não?

Os dois apressaram-se a responder ao mesmo tempo.

Minako: Sim.

**Seto:** Não.

**Os outros:** -.-" Então é sim ou não?

**Seto:** Digamos que é mais ou menos. **– respondeu ele.**

**Ming Ming:** Estão é juntos para ganhar audiências e não saírem do programa. **– acusou ela.**

**Tracey:** Ming Ming, não digas isso. – **pediu ele.**

**Satoshi:** As audiências não se ganham só com romances. É preciso esforço. Eu esforço-me, mas a Mimi...

**Mimi:** Estás a insinuar o quê, seu parvalhão? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Estou farta de ti!

**Satoshi:** E eu de ti!

**Minako:** Desculpa lá Satoshi, mas tu é que provocaste a Mimi desde o início.

**Holly:** Pois foi. - **concordou ela.**

**Izzy:** Bom... mas se ele diz que ela não se esforça...

**Mimi:** Eu esforço-me sim! Faço o meu melhor! Caso não tenham reparado, eu e o Satoshi ainda não fomos nomeados!

**Satoshi:** Pois, mas com a tua burreza, não deve faltar muito.

A Mimi levantou-se e encarou o Satoshi, que se levantou também.

**Mimi:** Nós devíamos trabalhar em equipa e não estarmos a discutir!

**Satoshi:** Prefiro trabalhar com uma lesma do que trabalhar contigo!

A Mimi ficou vermelha de fúria e num movimento rápido, atirou o Satoshi para a piscina. Depois, virou costas e foi-se embora a chorar. A Holly e a Minako foram atrás dela. A Ming Ming começou a rir-se a bandeiras despregadas, enquanto o Satoshi saía da piscina.

**Eriol:** Não a devias ter provocado. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Bra:** Não te magoaste?

**Satoshi:** Não. Estou bem. - **disse ele**. - Quem me dera ter ficado contigo como parceira, Bra.

A Bra sorriu-lhe.

**Eriol:** Pois, mas a Bra é a minha parceira. - **disse ele, começando a ficar um pouco aborrecido.**

**Izzy**: Temos de saber trabalhar com os nossos parceiros. Não vale a pena pensarmos que estaríamos melhor com outras pessoas.

**Ming Ming:** Pois. Por exemplo, o Tracey não me trocaria por nenhuma outra, não é? Ele sabe que eu sou a melhor.

**Tracey:** O.o Pois...

Dentro da casa, a Holly e a Minako tentavam dar apoio à Mimi.

**Mimi:** Só me apetece desistir do programa e ir embora. - **disse ela, entre lágrimas. **

**Holly:** Oh, não faças isso!

**Minako:** Tens de ter calma.

**Mimi:** Vocês viram como ele é. **– disse ela, continuando a chorar.**

**Minako:** Tens de ser forte. Mostra-lhe que ele está enganado e tu consegues decorar e saber tudo.

**Holly:** Pois, assim ele vai ver que quem está a ser estúpido é ele.

**Mimi:** Eu... vou tentar.

No dia seguinte… a Bra olhou para o Eriol, que estava a tentar levantar um peso de 25 quilos no ginásio da mansão.

**Bra:** Força Eriol, tu consegues! – **incentivou ela.**

**Eriol:** Isto é muito pesado.

**Bra:** Eu sei, mas agora nesta gala é preciso que vocês rapazes levantem pesos, por isso, tens de te esforçar. Apesar de eu achar chato teres de levantar pesos outra vez. Afinal, já tiveste de fazer uma prova assim na última gala.

**Eriol:** Sim. E tu, tens-te esforçado para estudar?

**Bra:** Sim, mas é complicado. Esta semana o tema é a História Mundial. É muita coisa para decorar.

Nesse momento, o Satoshi entrou no ginásio.

**Satoshi:** Olá. Queria falar contigo, Bra.

**Bra:** Ok.

A Bra e o Satoshi afastaram-se.

**Bra:** O que foi?

**Satoshi:** Bra, devíamos unir-nos.

**Bra:** Unir-nos como?

**Satoshi:** Bom, a Minako e o Seto Kaiba lembraram-se de começar um romance para conseguirem não ser nomeados. Devíamos fazer o mesmo. **– propôs ele.**

**Bra:** Ora, atira-te à Mimi, então.

**Satoshi:** A Mimi é parva. Prefiro-te a ti.

**Bra:** Pois, mas se eu tivesse de "fingir" um romance, preferia fazê-lo com o Eriol.

E afastou-se, deixando o Satoshi zangado.

**E aqui está o segundo capítulo. O próximo capítulo será o último e ficaremos a saber quem será o casal vencedor.**


	3. O Casal Vencedor!

**Capítulo 3: O Casal Vencedor!**

Na sala, a Holly e o Izzy estavam a estudar.

**Izzy:** E pronto, penso que já conseguiste decorar mais ou menos as coisas.

**Holly:** Sim, és um óptimo professor. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Os dois coraram um pouco.

**Izzy:** Sabes... não sei se conseguiria ter um romance num programa.

**Holly:** Sim, percebo o que queres dizer. A Minako e o Seto conseguem, mas ver a nossa vida exposta...

**Izzy:** Mas... sabes... quando sairmos daqui... quem sabe... poderíamos conhecer-nos melhor.

**Holly:** C-claro que sim. - **disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso.**

Nesse momento, a Ming Ming entrou na sala com uma folha na mão.

**Ming Ming:** Olhem o desenho que o Tracey fez de mim! - **disse ela, feliz mostrando o seu retrato, que estava perfeito.**

**Holly:** Está muito bem feito.

**Ming Ming:** Sim. Ele desenha muito bem.

**Izzy:** Mas não deviam estar a estudar?

**Ming Ming:** Bom, sim, mas eu vi que o Tracey desenhava muito bem...

**Holly:** E ele ofereceu-se para te desenhar? **– perguntou ela.**

**Ming Ming:** Não, tive de o obrigar. Mas valeu a pena.

**Holly e Izzy:** -.-"

Dois dias depois, os cinco casais restantes entraram no estúdio, onde a Daphne, o FireKai e a Mione os esperavam.

**FireKai:** Olá a todos!

**Daphne:** Como sabem, estão aqui para ficar a saber quem são os nomeados.

**Mione:** Dos cinco, três vão ser nomeados.

**FireKai:** Ora bem... o primeiro casal nomeado é... a Bra e o Eriol.

**Bra:** Bem, não é por nada, mas parece que não gostam mesmo de nós.

**Eriol:** Será que há terceira é de vez?

**Daphne:** O segundo casal nomeado é... a Mimi e o Satoshi. **– anunciou ela.**

**Mimi:** Oh não...

**Satoshi:** A culpa é tua, Mimi!

**Mimi:** Ora, tu é que arranjas sempre discussões comigo!

**Mione:** Tenham calma. Falta eu anunciar o último casal nomeado, que é... a Ming Ming e o Tracey.

**Ming Ming:** O quê? Fomos nomeados?

**Mione:** Sim.

**Ming Ming:** Oh! Mas isso não pode ser! Nós somos o melhor casal...

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Tracey:** Calma Ming Ming, lá por estarmos nomeados, não quer dizer que vamos sair.

**FireKai:** E pronto, a Minako e o Seto Kaiba e a Holly e o Izzy ficam imunes esta semana e não vão a nomeações. **– explicou ele.**

**Minako:** Boa, assim é que é!

**Holly:** Ainda bem que não fomos nomeados. - **disse ela, virando-se para o Izzy. **

**Izzy:** Sim. Pelo menos desta vez, não corremos o risco de sair.

**FireKai:** Bom, esforcem-se e tentem dar o vosso melhor.

**Daphne:** Adeus e até daqui a uns dias!

No dia seguinte, na mansão, os três casais nomeados estavam bastante nervosos. Eles juntaram-se na sala.

**Ming Ming:** Quem irá sair? Espero que não seja eu e o Tracey.

**Satoshi:** Se eu sair, a culpa é da Mimi.

**Mimi:** Ai é? Pois se eu sair, a culpa é tua. - disse ela, aborrecida.

**Bra:** Vá, calem-se lá! - **disse ela, zangada.** - É a primeira vez que vocês vão a nomeações. Eu e o Eriol já fomos nomeados três vezes.

**Eriol:** Sim, é verdade.

**Tracey:** Vá, temos de ter calma. Quando alinhámos neste jogo, sabíamos que iríamos sendo expulsos.

**Ming Ming:** Sim, mas eu não quero ser expulsa.

Enquanto isso, a Minako, o Seto, a Holly e o Izzy estavam na piscina.

**Minako:** Está um dia óptimo.

**Holly:** Sim. Principalmente porque não estamos nomeados.

**Izzy:** Sim. Isso é que é uma boa notícia. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Seto:** Já viste Minako, fomos o único casal que nunca foi nomeado.

**Izzy:** Grandes sortudos. - **disse ele, com inveja.**

**Minako:** Vá, não falemos de coisas chatas. As nomeações não são nada agradáveis.

**Holly:** Pois... quem irá sair a seguir?

Dois dias depois, os cinco casais foram levados para o estúdio, para a gala em que um dos três casais nomeados irá sair.

**Daphne:** Olá a todos!

**Mione:** Hoje somos só duas a apresentar o programa.

**Daphne:** Pois. O FireKai está a tratar de assuntos muito importantes para a próxima história maluca e teve de se ausentar.

**Mione:** Mas estamos cá nós para apresentar o programa. **­– disse ela.**

**Daphne:** Primeiro, vamos começar pelos conflitos semanais. - **disse ela e a Mione afastou-se.** - Mimi e Satoshi, estão nomeados esta noite e estão a dar-se cada vez pior.

**Mimi:** Olhe Daphne, eu já nem comento. Não vale a pena.

**Satoshi:** Pois. Quem me dera que me tivesse calhado outro par. **– disse ele, profundamente aborrecido.**

**Daphne:** Parece que este casal não se irá dar nunca bem. Outra coisa que houve esta semana foi o facto das pessoas estarem preocupadas com as nomeações, não é Ming Ming?

**Ming Ming:** Sim, é verdade. É que eu e o Tracey nunca tínhamos sido nomeados.

**Tracey:** Pois.

**Bra:** Já eu e o Eriol, parece que é todas as semanas...

**Daphne:** Bom, vamos passar para a prova das meninas sobre História Mundial.

Disse ela e a Ming Ming e o Tracey aproximaram-se.

**Daphne:** Bom, Ming Ming, qual era a nacionalidade de Adolf Hitler?

**Ming Ming:** Ah, essa é fácil. Era alemão, mas havia quem dissesse que era estúpido.

O público começou a rir-se.

**Daphne:** Muito bem. Podes ir Ming Ming. Tu também Tracey. - **disse ela e a Mimi e o Satoshi aproximaram-se. -** Vamos lá ver se vocês respondem correctamente a esta pergunta. Quem foi o primeiro rei de Portugal?

**Mimi:** Olhe, eu não sou portuguesa, mas como eu estudei, sei que foi o D. Afonso Henriques. - disse ela.

**Daphne:** Muito bem. Podem ir. - **disse ela e por fim, aproximaram-se a Bra e o Eriol.** - Bra, qual foi o ano em que começou a primeira guerra mundial?

**Bra:** Eu... acho que foi em 1912.

**Daphne:** Não. Infelizmente está errado, Bra. Foi em 1914. **– disse ela.**

**Mione:** Está na hora da prova física!

O Tracey, o Satoshi e o Eriol foram para o meio do estúdio, onde haviam vários pesos.

**Mione:** Podem começar a levantá-los!

O Tracey conseguiu levantar dois pesos, o Satoshi três e o Eriol conseguiu levantar dois.

**Mione:** Muito bem. Está na hora de vermos a votação do público. O casal que obtiver menos percentagem de votos, vai sair.

Todos olharam para o ecrã gigante. Apareceu um gráfico com a cara dos três casais, o gráfico começou a crescer e depois parou.

**Ming Ming e Tracey:** 65 porcento

**Mimi e Satoshi:** 25 porcento

**Bra e Eriol:** 10 porcento

**Mione:** E assim, a Bra e o Eriol são expulsos do jogo.

**Bra:** Bolas, eu bem disse que há terceira era de vez... - **disse ela, desanimada.**

**Eriol:** Boa sorte para os casais que ficam.

No dia seguinte, ouviu-se um grito e todos correram para o quarto da Ming Ming e do Tracey.

**Satoshi:** O que foi?

**Minako:** Está alguém a morrer?

**Ming Ming:** Parti um espelho. - **disse ela, desgostosa.**

**Izzy:** Magoaste-te?

**Ming Ming:** Não.

**Satoshi:** -.-" Então para que é que gritaste?

**Ming Ming:** Hoje é sexta-feira 13! Parti um espelho, ainda por cima. Vou ter sete anos de azar... **– queixou-se ela.**

**Holly:** Ora, isso são só superstições.

Os outros abandonaram o quarto.

**Seto Kaiba:** Mas se for verdade, pode ser que durante sete anos não tenhamos de levar com os cd's de música dela...

**Mais tarde... **

**Ming Ming:** Ahhhhh! Vi um gato preto! - **disse ela, enquanto todos almoçavam.**

**Mimi:** Eu não vi gato nenhum...

**Tracey:** Vá Ming Ming, não sejas tão supersticiosa.

**Satoshi**: Eu não acredito em superstições. **– disse ele.**

**Izzy:** Eu só acredito um pouco...

**Minako:** Porquê?

**Izzy:** Porque um dia passei por debaixo de uma escada...

**Ming Ming:** Isso dá imenso azar!

**Izzy:** Pois dá. A escada acabou por me cair em cima.

Os outros começaram a rir-se.

**Mimi:** Eu não gosto é de me sentar à mesa quando somos 13, mas felizmente, ou não, agora somos só oito.

**Minako:** Pois é...

**Satoshi:** Para mim, hoje é um dia como os outros.

Nesse momento, a mesa começou a tremer. Todos se levantaram, assustados.

**Mimi:** O que foi isto? – **perguntou ela, tremendo.**

**Ming Ming:** Não sei. Mas também não vou ficar aqui para saber.

A Ming Ming saiu dali a correr, seguida pelos outros, menos o Satoshi. Ele baixou-se e tirou um objecto debaixo da mesa.

**Satoshi:** Eu sabia que fazer a mesa tremer ia ser engraçado. Eles são muito medrosos. Bom, vou divertir-me no resto do dia. :)

No dia seguinte, os oito residentes estavam na sala, quando tocaram à campainha. A Minako foi ver quem era, mas não encontrou ninguém, apenas uma carta no chão. Ela trouxe-a para a sala.

**Izzy:** Uma carta?

**Mimi:** Será uma carta de amor?

**Seto Kaiba:** Carta de amor? Não pode ser! Eu não lhe escrevi nenhuma carta de amor! - **disse ele. Depois, todos se viraram para ele e ele corou imenso.** - Quer dizer... o que eu e a Minako temos... não é nada muito sério... quer dizer... mais ou menos... não quer dizer que vamos ficar juntos para sempre... claro que gostamos um do outro, mas...

Ele acabou por se calar, vendo que se estava a atrapalhar todo. Os outros riram-se. A Minako leu a carta em voz alta.

**"Caros residentes, daqui escreve a ilustre Daphne Ishida, apresentadora do programa, tal como o FireKai e a Mione. Como o FireKai se encontra, ainda, ausente, e a Mione foi atropelada por uma carroça ontem, só ficava eu para apresentar a gala de nomeações de amanhã. Assim sendo, decidi que irei tirar uns dias de folga e por isso amanhã não vai haver gala de nomeações. **

**Digo-vos já que os nomeados são a Mimi e o Satoshi e a Holly e o Izzy. E pronto, força e até à gala de expulsão! **

**Assinado: Daphne Ishida, de partida para um lugar paradisíaco." **

**Ming Ming:** Bem, ela deve ganhar bem por apresentar o programa.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Holly:** Bolas, eu e o Izzy fomos nomeados!

**Satoshi:** E eu e a burra da Mimi também...

**Mimi:** Vai chamar burra à tua avó! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Ming Ming:** Vá, acalmem-se. - **pediu ela**. - O que importa realmente... sabem o que importa realmente?

**Os outros:** Não.

**Ming Ming:** É que eu e o Tracey não fomos nomeados! Vocês não me interessam!

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

No dia seguinte, os quatro casais encontravam-se na sala. O Satoshi tinha um cartão na mão.

**Satoshi:** Ora bem, segundo o que o programa nos mandou, hoje temos de discutir o conceito da beleza, da moda, das pessoas que estão na moda, das que não estão e... bom, coisas desse género.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Tracey:** Eu, como pessoa que gosta de desenhar, acho que a beleza é algo... bem, belo. Mas falando propriamente em pessoas, acho que a beleza não é tudo. Há coisas mais importantes.

**Ming Ming:** Fala por ti! Eu acho que a beleza é super importante. Aliás, as pessoas lindas como eu deviam ser consideradas melhores que os outros. **– disse ela, com o peito inchado de orgulho, por ser bonita.**

**Holly:** Não. Isso está incorrecto. - **disse ela.** - A beleza não é sinónimo das pessoas serem melhores. As pessoas só devem ser consideradas melhores do que as outras, quando fazem algo para merecer isso.

**Izzy:** Exactamente! Eu tenho uma tia minha que é muito bonita, mas que é tão snobe que não consegue arranjar emprego em lado nenhum, pois acha que é melhor que os outros. Já um primo meu, que é feio, é muito popular na cidade dele, porque ajuda num abrigo para animais. O que conta é o que a pessoa tem dentro de si e não por fora.

**Minako:** Bom, eu digo que, são importantes as duas coisas. Se uma pessoa for horrorosa, ninguém se vai aproximar dela. Mas lá por ser bela, também não quer dizer que seja uma pessoa perfeita.

**Seto Kaiba:** Pois. Olhem, por exemplo, conheço o Yugi Muto, que é baixote e feio, mas tem muito bom coração. Tanto que às vezes me apetece bater-lhe.

**Satoshi:** A beleza não é tudo. Vejam o exemplo da Mimi. É bonita, mas burra que nem uma porta.

**Mimi:** -.-" Vou ignorar o teu comentário, Satoshi. Bom, temos de falar da moda também, não é? Pois bem, eu gosto da moda e tudo isso. Só acho que é uma chatice a pessoa ficar muito magra e às vezes fraca e anoréctica.

**Seto Kaiba:** Isso é verdade. E as mortes? Quando acontecem mortes no mundo da moda, vêem a notícia no jornal ou televisão, mas passados alguns dias, ninguém se lembra. **– disse ele.**

**Ming Ming:** Claro. A moda é assim. Lá por se perder uma vida, não se vai deixar engordar os modelos e as modelos. Têm de ser magros.

**Holly:** Isso é a maior parvoíce que eu ouvi na vida.

A Ming Ming olhou para a Holly e fez um ar zangado.

**Tracey:** Olhem, eu não me guio pela moda.

**Izzy:** Mas não podemos negar que a moda é algo bom.

**Minako:** Sim, lá isso é.

**Satoshi:** Continuo na minha. A beleza não é tudo.

**Ming Ming:** E eu também continuo a dizer que a beleza é tudo... ou quase tudo!

**No dia seguinte, no estúdio…**

**FireKai:** Olá a todos! Estamos de volta! - **disse ele, sorridente.**

Ao lado de um dos apresentadores, encontravam-se a Daphne, com uns óculos de sol e uma saia de hula-hula e a Mione, que vinha de muletas.

**Mione:** Olá, eu já estou quase boa.

**Daphne:** E eu estou boa. Eu sou boa! **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

O público masculino bateu palmas e a Daphne acenou-lhes.

**FireKai:** Esta noite vai sair um casal da casa, deixando os três finalistas em jogo. Mas temos ainda mais uma surpresa.

**Daphne:** É, convidei uma amiga para vir apresentar o programa connosco.

**FireKai:** Correcção. Eu é que convidei! Dêem as boas vindas à Slayra!

A Slayra apareceu, sorridente e o público bateu palmas.

**Slayra:** Obrigada a todos!

**Daphne:** Principalmente a mim.

**Slayra:** -.-" Foi o FireKai que me convidou.

**Daphne:** Sim, mas se não fosse por mim, ele não te conhecia, por isso deves-me tua entrada no programa a mim e pronto. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Mione:** Pois, podem parar com isso e continuarmos com o programa?

As duas acenaram afirmativamente.

**FireKai:** Ora bem, esta semana... não há nenhuma prova de perguntas sobre temas estudados durante a semana, nem nenhuma prova física. Em vez disso, haverá apenas a votação do público.

**Daphne:** Mas antes disso, vamos falar dos acontecimentos desta semana!

A Mione e o FireKai afastaram-se. A Daphne ficou com a Slayra perto dos concorrentes.

**Daphne:** Esta semana falou-se de superstições. Parece que alguns de vocês ligam muito a isso.

**Ming Ming:** Eu tenho pavor da sexta-feira treze!

**Slayra:** Eu gosto de algumas coisas que têm a ver com a sexta-feira treze. Por exemplo, os gatos pretos.

**Daphne:** Detesto animais. Passemos à frente. Esta semana, falou-se de moda. Eu adoro moda.

**Ming Ming:** Eu também. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Satoshi:** A moda é uma parvoíce. Aqueles princípios de magreza, são a coisa mais estúpida de que já ouvi falar.

**Daphne:** Ora, não são nada! As pessoa têm de ser magras para serem modelos.

**Slayra:** Mas não precisam de ser uns palitos. **– rematou ela.**

**Daphne:** Se fossem mais gordas, deixavam de ser modelos.

**Slayra:** Achas que estou preocupada com isso?

As duas ficaram com cara de más.

**Minako:** A moda é boa. Sem exageros, é claro.

**Ming Ming:** Não! A moda é boa como está. Quem está a tentar mudá-la é que está a fazer mal.

O FireKai e a Mione aproximaram-se.

**FireKai:** Bom, chega de discussões.

**Mione:** Está na hora de vermos quem vai sair. O casal que obtiver menos percentagem de votos, vai sair.

Todos olharam para o ecrã gigante. Apareceu um gráfico com a cara dos dois casais, o gráfico começou a crescer e depois parou.

**Mimi e Satoshi:** 70 porcento

**Holly e Izzy:** 30 porcento

**Mione:** E o público decidiu. O casal que vai abandonar a casa é o casal Holly e Izzy.

**Holly:** Oh... que pena...

Izzy: Bem, pelo menos, agora longe das câmaras, quem sabe se não podemos avançar na nossa relação.

Ele piscou o olho à Holly e ela corou.

**No dia seguinte, na mansão…**

**Ming Ming:** Somos F-I-N-A-L-I-S-T-A-S!

**Mimi:** Pois é.

**Satoshi:** Até me admira. - **disse ele.** - O público deve andar cego por deixar que eu e a Mimi cheguemos até aos últimos três...

**Mimi:** Pois, porque tu és mau para mim.

**Satoshi:** E tu és burra!

**Minako**: Parem com isso! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Porque é que vocês não cultivam a paz e o amor, como eu e o Seto?

**Satoshi:** Porque não somos agricultores! Não cultivamos nada.

**Minako:** ¬¬

**Seto Kaiba:** Nós cultivamos amor?

**Minako:** Claro. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

O Seto corou imenso.

**Tracey:** Sabem, como esta é a última semana que passamos na mansão, acho que vou desenhar o retrato de cada um de vocês, para ficar uma recordação.

**Ming Ming:** Boa ideia. O meu retrato vai ser o melhor!

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Tracey: **Eu já desenhei o teu retrato.

**Ming Ming: **Não interessa. Desenhas-me outra vez.

**Dois dias depois, no estúdio…**

**Slayra:** Olá a todos. - **disse ela, olhando para a câmara.** - Hoje irei anunciar aos concorrentes qual dos três casais ficou em terceiro lugar. Como vêem, estou aqui sozinha no estúdio. Os concorrentes estão na mansão e os meus três colegas apresentadores foram, não se sabe bem como, atropelados por bicicletas, por isso só cá estou eu para apresentar o programa.

Ela sorriu.

**Slayra:** Mas não há problema. Está na hora de eu fazer a ligação com a mansão e anunciar aos concorrentes qual será o casal a sair. - **disse ela.** - Olá, boa noite a todos!

Na mansão, os concorrentes ouviram-na.

**Todos:** Boa noite.

**Slayra:** Ora bem, vim anunciar qual será o casal que vai ficar em terceiro lugar e que vai sair. - **disse ela.** - Sem mais demoras, o casal que vai abandonar a mansão hoje é... a Mimi e o Satoshi!

**Mimi:** Bolas... bom, pelo menos vou livrar-me do Satoshi.

**Satoshi:** E eu de ti!

Passados uns minutos, os dois concorrentes abandonaram a casa. A Slayra voltou-se para a câmara.

**Slayra:** E pronto, restam dois casais. Apenas um vai ganhar. Lembre-se, você decide. Vote!

E depois de dar os números de telefones para votar nos dois casais, a emissão terminou.

**Dias depois, já com os concorrentes no estúdio... **

**Daphne:** Chegámos à final do concurso!

A Daphne tinha o braço ao peito, o FireKai tinha a cabeça engessada e a Mione andava de muletas, devido ao acidente com as bicicletas e com a carroça. A Slayra era a única que parecia normal.

**FireKai:** Está na hora de sabermos qual dos casais é o vencedor.

**Slayra:** Boa sorte para os dois casais. **– disse ela.**

A Mione foi buscar um envelope.

**Mione:** Aqui dentro está o nome do casal vencedor. - **disse ela e abriu o envelope. Fez-se silêncio.** - O casal vencedor... é a Ming Ming e o Tracey!

O público começou a bater palmas.

**Ming Ming:** Ganhámos! - **disse ela, feliz.** - Obrigada aos meus inúmeros fãs por terem votado em mim! Vou já começar a trabalhar num novo cd em homenagem a... bom, em homenagem a mim própria!

**Tracey:** Obrigado por nos darem a vitória.

**Minako:** Bom, não ganhámos... - **disse ela, desanimada. **

**Seto Kaiba:** Deixa lá. Ao menos, estamos juntos, não é?

A Minako sorriu-lhe.

**Mione:** E assim, o programa chega ao fim.

**FireKai:** Esperamos que tenham gostado.

**Slayra:** Obrigada por nos terem acompanhado.

**Daphne:** E... bom, eu tenho de dizer alguma coisa, não é? Olhem, para as meninas, cuidem-se para não ficarem gordas! Para os rapazes, se quiserem o meu número de telefone, podem pedir à produção do programa.

**Os outros:** ¬¬X

**Destinos das Personagens:**

**FireKai Flash: **Continua a tratar de assuntos para a próxima história maluca.

**Daphne Takeshi: **Anda a receber imensos telefonemas, por ter dado o seu número de telefone e está toda contente.

**Slayra Ramba: **Depois do programa, continuou com a sua vida normal.

**Mione Weasley: **Acabou por ser atropelada por uma carroça novamente e teve de ser internada no hospital de urgência, mas está a recuperar.

**Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li: **Depois da sua saída do programa, a Sakura voltou à sua vida normal e agora namora com o Shaoran. A Sakura tem evitado a todo o custo, os telefonemas do Umino.

**Umino: **Ainda continua obcecado com a Sakura, mas como ela não lhe atende o telefone e ele não sabe onde ela vive, ele não pode ir até casa dela.

**Ming Ming: **Editou um novo cd e agora está a receber muitos convites para projectos futuros.

**Minako Aino e Seto Kaiba: **Decidiram oficializar o namoro e… apesar do Seto ainda não ter dito, ele está a pensar pedir a Minako em casamento.

**Izzy Izumi e Holly: **Estão a namorar e estão ambos muito felizes.

**Tracey Sketchkit: **Como vencedor, com o dinheiro do prémio, decidiu abrir uma galeria de arte só para si e está a ter imenso sucesso.

**Mai Valentine: **Continua a ser uma óptima duelista e a participação no concurso pouco mudou a sua vida.

**Kenny:** Agora está um pouco mais famoso e até já dá autógrafos na rua.

**Mimi e Satoshi Hiwatari: **Depois de saírem do programa, não se puderam ver mais, pois odiavam-se completamente. A Mimi diz mal dele sempre que pode e ele faz o mesmo sobre ela.

**Bra Briefs: **A Bra, depois de sair do programa, foi convidada para ser uma modelo fotográfica para uma campanha de biquínis e aceitou. Agora apareceu em algumas revistas.

**Eriol Hiragizawa:** Voltou para Inglaterra e está a viver pacificamente na sua casa.

**Tia bonita do Izzy: **Continua a ser bonita, mas ninguém a aguenta.

**Primo feio do Izzy: **Continua a ser feio, mas toda a gente gosta dele.

**Yugi Muto: **Continua a ser um duelista baixinho, mas com bom coração.


End file.
